gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Drunk Driver
American |vehicles = Baller |voice = Chris D'Elia }} The Drunk Driver is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V, that appears in the random event Drunk Driver 1. Background Not much is know about the drunk driver, but during the ride to his house, he mentions a Thanksgiving Day in which he also got drunk, and claims he ended up sexually attacking the turkey while shouting: "You like my wish bone, don't cha?". Events of GTA V The drunk driver can be found in the parking lot of the La Spada restaurant in La Puerta, discussing with another drunk friend who doesn't want him to drive drunk to his house. If the protagonist approach the two friends, they will stop their conversation and ask the player to take the drunk driver to his house, the drunk driver will then enter in the protagonist's vehicle to go to his house. If the protagonist does not approach the two friends, they will discuss until the other drunk friend leave the area, and the drunk driver will go to his car, make sure to approach the drunk driver before he enters in his car or the random event will fail, the protagonist will then need to enter in the drunk driver's car to take him home. His house is in Alta Place in Hawick, he also asks the protagonist to not drive too fast or he will throw up. Along the way, the drunk driver keeps complaining about his other friend (who he keeps referring as a "buzzkill") and how the friend became an asshole after getting married, and talked a lot about his baby at the last party. The drunk driver will keep shouting and even singing during the rest of the ride. If the protagonist drives too fast, the drunk driver will open the window and throw up in the street, this also starts a new dialogue in with he says that he has some Cluckin' Bell left in his house and will probably eat it when he gets home. After the player takes the drunk driver to his house, the random event will be complete, the player can keep the drunk driver's car if he want. He will give the player $80 "for gas" and will walk over to his door. Gallery Drunk-Driver-House.jpg|Drunk Driver's house. Trivia *The player can take the drunk driver to the Altruist Cult if playing as Trevor. *If the player lets the drunk driver enter in his own car at the beginning of the random event, the random event marker will disappear and the drunk driver will knock his car in some walls before driving his car into the ocean, killing himself. *If the random event is done with Michael, when the drunk driver says that everybody turned into an asshole when they got married, Michael will ask if this commentary is really necessary. This is probably because he felt offended by the comment, since he is the only married protagonist. *When the drunk driver throws up during the ride, he says that he will pay extra for the mess he made, however, the reward is the same as if he had not thrown up. *Probably, the drunk driver instantly dies as he falls down to the ground before he gets to the door of his house. This is evidenced by his completely motionless state, by his body becoming cooler (if the player looks at it with the thermal scope, using mods), as well as by the way protagonists speak when the player uses the context action key, which is the same as when they speak about dead bodies. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Random Encounters Category:Determinant Characters